Gundam Hope
by Darket
Summary: (FINISHED! Lost scenes added to chapter 6) The other details are inside. Earth has been turned to a wasteland. A man named Sai helps a ship restore Earth. My first Gundam fic, I hope you think its good. Better than it sounds
1. Prologue

---Let's bring you up to date. Around UC 200, the time line was changed to GC (Generation Century). Hundreds of years went by and it is now GC 172. When the AEUG and it's enemies were done, a new army was born. They were called the Valkyries. Being lead by strong powers, the AEUG was almost done. They built Mobile Suits capable of fighting back. The colonies rebelled and began dropping their homes on earth. The interstellar terrorists were formed and war broke out. After 13 years of war, the AEUG barely managed. At GC 154, all power was lost and two armies were left. The Red Wings supported Earth in a non-stop war against the Shadowa. The war ended in conflict after earth was turned into a nuclear wasteland, two colonies were formed. Their resources were low and Earth was a wasteland. Colony station # 2 was destroyed in a mysterious accident when a mobile suit power cells malfunctioned. It caused a massive accident and man was now on the line of becoming extinct... The Red Wings couldn't stand the terror anymore. They developed a series of Mobile suits to carry out the operation "Final Hope". They built a ship with the supplies to Terra form Earth. GC 172, May 13th, Final Hope is ready to leave...  
  
Characters-  
  
Red Wings  
  
Sai- Age 23, born in Japan. He pilots a Dodompa II Mobile suit. Sai is 5th in command on the Final Hope. A Shadowa leader killed his father in action.  
  
Glenn- Age 40. Born in Great Britain. He is 3rd in command on the Final Hope. Well known for the British rescue team before the nuclear detonations. Pilots the Ulymphant II.  
  
Rion- Age 29. Born on Colony # 2, he served in the Red Wings air force just before the nuclear detonations. Pilots the Red Tail, a fighter ship capable of destroying Mobile Suits.  
  
Commander Zoe- Age 56. Born in America. He is 1st in command on the Final Hope. Commander Zoe was known for his Dodompa piloting skills. He no longer fights in Mobile Suits.  
  
Shadowa  
  
Zarron- Age 60. Zarron was born in Saudi Arabia. His past is mysterious before the war. He is connected to Sai and is against the Final Hope. He pilots the Dopp Custom.  
  
Admiral Vixen- Age 3. Birthplace unknown. He is an independent soldier in the Shadowa. He has no main Mobile Suit. Vincent is feared by most pilots on both sides.  
  
More characters will unfold later.  
  
Mobile suits/ Vehicles Dodompa-  
  
Weapons- N/A Weight- 20 Tons Power- Weak  
  
Purpose- Construction and is rarely used in battle.  
  
Speed- 120 MPH  
  
Hyper Speed- .5 the speed of Sound  
  
Affiliation- Red Wings  
  
Dodompa II  
  
Weapons- Particle Rifle, Particle Saber, Vulcans Weight- 32 Tons Power- Medium  
  
Purpose- The main combat suit in the Red Wings.  
  
Known Skills- Has the ability to take down a Dopp with one hit.  
  
Speed- 145 MPH  
  
Hyper Speed- .7 the speed of sound  
  
Affiliation- Red Wings  
  
Ulymphant  
  
Weapons- Dober Cannon, Power Fist Weight- 60 Tons Power- Strong  
  
Purpose- This rescue Suit is used for rescue missions.  
  
Known Skills- Has the ability to destroy the Red Wings' Gundam Hope.  
  
Speed- 90 MPH  
  
Hyper Speed- .2 the speed of sound Dopp  
  
Weapons- Auto pistols, Double hawks/ Alt: Homing Rocket Launcher, Double hawk. Weight- 32 Tons Power- Medium  
  
Purpose- This is the Shadowa's Main Mobile Suit.  
  
Speed- 130 MPH  
  
Hyper Speed- .6 the Speed of sound  
  
Gundam Hope  
  
Weapons- Super Particle Rifle, Hyper Saber, 4x Vulcans, Shield Weight - 50 Tons Power- Strong  
  
Purpose- This is the Final Hope's ultimate defense  
  
Armaments- Wing booster: Give it the ability to break the sound barrier  
  
Known Skills- The Gundam Hope has an odd power that can generate levels of energy beyond control. It also has a type of thinking computer that can give the suit an edge against dodging bullets in space.  
  
Speed- 345 MPH  
  
Hyper Speed- 2x the Speed of sound  
  
Affiliation- Red Wings  
  
Gundam Tao  
  
Weapons- Auto pistols, Dual particle Sabers Weight- 47 Tons Power- Normal  
  
Purpose- This is the Shadowa's ultimate weapon in war.  
  
Armaments- Multi placed booster system for fast dodging. Is built with an auto-dodge system.  
  
Known Skills- It is the Gundam Hope's negative, it can generate high amounts of energy and is known for taking out fields of Mobile suits in minutes.  
  
Speed- 400 MPH  
  
Hyper Speed- 2.5x the speed of sound  
  
Affiliation- Shadowa  
  
Red Tail  
  
Weapons- x4 Auto cannons, particle beam Weight- 7 Tons Power- Low  
  
Purpose- Very few Red Tails are in production. They are almost never used.  
  
Armaments- x2 Funnels capable of generating energy to block a particle beam and they are used as 2 of the ship's auto cannons.  
  
Speed- 678 MPH  
  
Hyper Speed- 3x the Speed of sound  
  
More Mobile suits will unfold. Ok... I know that you are confused now but this will be a good series. I used to draw comic strips and they were never punished. This is the written version of them. Even though I made this one first, it was the last in the series. As of now, this is my only project. This is how the trilogy goes...  
  
Part 1- "War: GC 89"  
  
Summary- This series has not appeared on Fanfiction.net. It will by the end of the year, I promise. It starts off when the Interstellar terrorist nation begins raising hell against the AEUG. War breaks out and 19-year old girl named Lori is caught in the war. She is stuck on a Side 4 when the AEUG's 5 Gundam's are in. Each model was the same and most of them were destroyed. A pilot helped her escape the colony and an enemy got inside the cockpit. Lori kills the enemy soldier, but the pilot dies. She refers to her training on simulators and leads the Gundam Artemis into the war. Gives a more detailed explanation of the Interstellar's origin. When Gundam Hope is finished, I will have this up.  
  
Part 2- "Gundam GX"  
  
Summary- 14-year old Sabi Zev's family is linked with AEUG. It is GC 128. The Interstellar still roams the colonies and is out of power to fight back. The Valkyrie organization had been branching on the Moon. They built up an army to attack Side 13. Sabi's brother Roy has created 2 Gundam prototypes. At the time, a man named Aera has risen to power using Mobile Suits. At the same time, the Valkyries are supplying the interstellar and a boy named Rein Valkyrie plans on ruling the world with fear. This will be the longer of the series. It goes up to the events before Gundam Hope. I will begin working on this one by 2005 if possible.  
  
Part 3- "Gundam Hope"  
  
Well, you're about to view that. I am now starting to write this. I wrote this small part to bring you up to date. I will bring you this series ASAP, I PROMISE!!!!!!! Don't lose hope. 


	2. Zarron

Gundam Hope  
  
By JT Keebaugh  
  
It is now May 17th. The Final Hope has parted from base and is making it's 14-day course to Earth. Sai was asleep and the ship shook. The force field went up and Sai got up. He looked outside and saw a field of Debris. Glenn walked in and brushed his teeth. "What is all that stuff?" Sai asked. "It's what was remaining from when the Colony went up. That one Fuel cell destroyed the entire colony. This is a strange universe. You just need to get used to it. I can't believe that the Shadowa could do that." Glenn said. He spit out all the toothpaste and Sai looked around. "My dads in there..." He said as he walked out the door. The sound of roaring engines was enough to wake anybody up. Rion and a scientist had been working on his engine. They got ready to fire it up again. "Sai, check this thing out!!!" Rion yelled. Sai put on earplugs and goggles. The engine blasted at full force and they tried to stay near it. The scientist crawled towards the panel and turned off the engine. "DAMN! That engine will breeze through the battle field no problem." The scientist said.  
  
Rion had a big smile on his face and Sai laughed. "Too bad my Salvation doesn't have that. Dodompa II's are slow when it comes to this!" Sai said. Rion laughed and they went to the Mess Hall. LT Walker sat at the table with them. She still had her nightgown on and Sai looked at Rion. He elbowed him and whispered for him to say something. "LT, did you get enough sleep last night?" Rion asked. Sai held his head she had some papers with her. They looked at them and Sai was confused. "What's this?" Sai asked. "This is what we could scan in the debris field. After going through a 24- hour scan, we saw a Shuttle going back and forth through the field. It is collecting fuel cells. We need to capture it or try to destroy it before something bad happens." LT Walker said. They agreed and the radars were active. Commander Zoë walked into the command chamber and the XO noticed him. "Attention on deck." The XO said. Everybody got up and stood in the position of Attention. "At ease... What are our reports on that shuttle?" Commander Zoë asked.  
  
"We are tracking it on the colony port. It's been sitting in a nice hiding spot. Most likely it's calling for backup." The radar officer said. "What? This isn't good. Get whatever mobile suits we have and prepare to battle the enemy. If this shuttle has data on where we are, this entire mission has gone to hell." Commander Zoë said. Glenn tried to drink his coffee and he was barely sipping it. The alarm went off and Sai went wide- eyed. He shoved a bunch of food in his mouth and left. Glenn chugged down all the coffee and started gagging on it. LT Walker got ready and they went to the bay. Rion had to sit out because his ship would be destroyed in this Debris field. They got into their Mobile Suits and turned them on. The ship made a left turn and Sai went out. LT Walker followed and they tracked 4 Dopps in the area. Glenn got out and a few bullets shot at them. "Spread out!" Sai yelled. They all took different points in the field and fired independently. Zarron was leading them and Glenn looked to see where they were. Bullets hit his suit and he turned behind the debris. "Shit!" Glenn said. LT Walker fired at a Dopp.  
Glenn got a distraction and he punched in the Ulymphant to go at hyper speed. He strafed to the side and got two shots in. A Dopp was hit in the arm and took it out. The second shot blew it up and Zarron was pissed. "Young pilot, you have skills. Tell me, how much energy did that one waste?" Zarron asked. Glenn looked at the fuel gauge and it was overheating. He went into the colony trench to cool off while getting cover. Sai was being shot at by two of the Dopps. He waited until they had to reload and he ran in. His Vulcan's shot off and the first Dopp was being hit with the bullets. The second one punched into high speed and fired a rocket at him. 3 Particle beams shot at the rocket and took it out. "I got your back!!!" LT Walker yelled. The Dopp fired at Sai and he rammed him. The Auto Pistol was sent flying off into space and Sai kicked the Dopp's head off. He took out its hydraulics and the Dopp was down. Zarron fired at Glenn and the shuttle took off. Glenn fired at Zarron to distract him and the second Dopp fired at Glenn. The Rocket hit his hover legs and Glenn tried to fly off.  
  
Zarron pointed his particle Rifle at the cockpit of the Ulymphant. Glenn was open and Sai came in to save him. He shot at Zarron and the blast knocked out it's left shoulder. "Nice shot Sai! I would expect this out of your father, but you?" Zarron said. Sai fired more and Zarron bent back to dodge the shot. Zarron fired at him and Sai activated Hyper Speed. He went in reverse and pulled out his Particle saber. Zarron came up and Sai took out his Particle Rifle. They were down to close combat and Zarron deployed his Double Hawk. The axe began to glow red and the clashed. Sai boosted up into the air and came down hard. Zarron blocked it and Sai backed up. They clashed again and the Dopp in the back went up to a good vantage point. LT Walker lost track of them because they were fighting at half the speed of sound. Zarron's Dopp custom made a slash through the Dodompa's left leg. Sai couldn't move well and Zarron went to strike again. The attack was blocked and Sai was holding out. "Sai... Sai... Sai... It's too bad we had to turn on each other so quickly." Zarron said. "How could you betray my dad and cross over?" Sai asked. Zarron laughed and Sai saw a weak point. He kneed Zarron's cockpit and slashed the Dopp's head off. Zarron felt the force and Sai stabbed the Dopp. The Particle saber missed the cockpit and Zarron pushed him off.  
  
"Pathetic child." Zarron said. The Dopp behind them aimed at Sai and it was ready to pull the trigger. LT Walker flew in from the side and pointed the particle rifle up to the cockpit. She fired and escaped the explosion. Sai was distracted by the blast and Zarron escaped. He hitched a ride with the shuttle and Sai was ready to go. "No, they already have backup on the way here. Let's get as far away from here as possible." LT Walker said. The three-team members returned and they escaped the debris. Sai looked back and saw a light from a Dodompa glimmer. "I promise... I'll make sure this planet is revived back to full capacity and this planet will be just like it was before the war." Sai said to himself as he left the debris field. The enemy fleet wiped out the debris field and they got away safely. 9 days were left until they reached Earth. LT Walker was on the line with a space station. "Yes... We may not be able too... Ok... Over and out!" LT Walker said as she put up the receiver. Sai looked around and was confused. "Who was that?" Sai asked. LT Walker turned around and was surprised. "It was a space station that can help us. They need us to take out a Dopp Carrier so we can get into the space station. I still need to talk to Commander Zoë about it." LT Walker said.  
Glenn walked by with a bunch of papers and walked towards LT Walker. "LT, here is the data we've gathered from the battle today. It should serve us well." Glenn said. She thanked him and looked over them. Sai looked at them too so if he ran into Zarron again, maybe he could do better. "Are you afraid of anything?" LT Walker asked. "Yeah, him..." Sai said. "You never told me, how did you and Zarron even know each other?" LT Walker asked. Sai drank some coffee and he got ready to tell the story. "My father was part of the Red Wings during the war. Zarron was his best man and they were fighting side by side for the whole war. Eventually the Shadowa had them surrounded during the Colony destruction. Zarron crossed over just to save himself and didn't even help my dad. My father's Dodompa was destroyed and the entire colony fell apart. I thought Zarron would just try and bring down Shadowa from the inside. Instead he supported them and I could never even show sympathy for him. Next time we meet, I'll finish the job." Sai said. LT Walker listened to him and went to talk to the Commander about the attack.  
  
Rion went to sleep and Sai got into bed. "Is that you Sai?" Rion asked. "Yeah. We missed out there on the field." Sai said. "You seem troubled. Sai, I'll get your back on the next Sortie if it comes around." Rion said. He went to sleep and had a dream about some blue haired pilot. "No, not you..." Rion said. The pilot flew towards him and everything turned red. He was hit with a blade and the girl laughed. Rion woke up and the briefing alarm went off. Sai helped Rion up and they walked towards the briefing room. Commander Zoë gave them all caffeine pills and they drank it down with coffee. "I know you all don't get much sleep but this is the most important mission to man. LT Walker and I were just talking about this station. That Dopp carrier is missing most of its soldiers. We are going to go in and you all will have to take it down so the Final Hope can reach this station and head for our stop at Luna 2. Rion, we need you to take out those turrets before the others can move in." Commander Zoë said.  
  
They got ready and Rion launched off first. The others followed and the Dopp carrier was passive. Rion shot past them and a turret was blown up. Sai watched and he was ready to go. "Hurry up Rion..." Sai said. Glenn was loaded and Rion turned around. He took out two more turrets and the docks opened up. "There's 7 Dopps on radar!!!" LT Walker yelled. "He's not going to make it!!!" Sai yelled. He flew out and started firing at them. Glenn joined in and LT Walker flew towards them. Zarron laughed and he got on top of the Dopp so he could take them out from there. Rion flew around and he took out the last turret. Zarron hit his left wing and Rion flew out of range. LT Walker was hit and her damage arm couldn't use the particle Rifle. Glenn took out two of the Dopps and he took shelter behind the wing of the carrier. Sai came out with two Particle Rifles and he stated blasting them. 2 Dopps were left and Zarron came down to fight Sai. He dodged all of his particle shots and Sai threw them down. He pulled out his particle saber and Glenn fought the two Dopps. Zarron pulled out the Double Hawk and they clashed. Sai kicked him back and went to slash him. Zarron set off a blinding grenade and rammed Sai. He went to slash him and the Dodompa was taking in too much damage. Sai slashed him and they flew towards the back of the ship. Glenn grabbed the Dopp and ripped it apart with his bare hands. The pilot died and he blew up the last Dopp. Rion fired at the Dopp carrier and Sai went into the thrust engines. "Why? Why did you betray my dad and join the Shadowa? Why do you even live with yourself? He helped you! He got you where you were and you became a filthy backstabbing bastard!!!" Sai yelled and held him against the engines thrust. Zarron laughed and he looked at Sai. "Yeah, and I thank him. He got me where I am today. You cant save earth. You can barely save yourselves!!! In my opinion, your entire crew will be dead in 4 days. It's coming back! The one who killed your father is coming back and it has a new body now." Zarron said. Sai was confused and the carrier started to explode. Sai flew away and Zarron was fried along with the ship. "Who is he?" Sai said as he flew back. They were heading back towards the ship and another Mobile Suit was approaching. "So this is the Final Hope." Admiral Vixen said. He was near and Commander Zoë was afraid. "Vixen! Sai, Rion, everybody get the hell out of there!!! THIS MISSION HAS FAILED!" Commander Zoë screamed.  
  
This is only the beginning. I say that this story will be 12 chapters long. Oh, I will update as soon as I can. It shouldn't take long... 


	3. Enter, Gundam Hope

Vixen blasted towards them and he slashed LT Walker's Mobile Suit. It was down and Glenn started firing at it. "You just wont give us a break!!!" Glenn yelled. Vixen dodged the shells and they continued to fire. The Mobile Suit he was in was the Tao Gundam. It was almost as agile as the Red Tail. He fired his Auto Pistols at them and Rion came in. "Greetings Final Hope. I am Admiral Vixen. You might as well better give up now." Admiral Vixen said. The ship armed its guns and the Tao Gundam began releasing energy. "What the hell is happening?" Sai said as his Mobile Suit began to shake. The Tao Gundam blasted off and it became bright gold. "I want you to see the new Super Mode system for my Tao Gundam!" Admiral Vixen said. He was blazing around and they couldn't keep up. Rion deployed his funnels and started firing. The upper torso of the Tao Gundam moved to the left and avoided the shots. Rion continued firing and it continually moved its torso to dodge the attacks. Vixen aimed the guns at the red Tail and his mobile suit disappeared. It appeared next to the Red Tail and fired. Rion was taken down and he had to dock. The Final Hope began firing at Vixen and it proved useless.  
  
Vixen fired at the ship and it took damage. "SAI!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM THE SHIP!!!" Rion screamed. Glenn and Sai ganged up on the Tao Gundam and both Mobile Suits were useless. Sai slashed at Vixen and the beam sword was less effective against it. Vixen kneed Sai's mobile suit and it shot back. He started striking them in different places at once. Glenn couldn't take the hits and he fired a shot at the Tao Gundam. It went right through it and Glenn was confused. The Tao Gundam he shot faded away and the real one was behind him. "Super Mode energy is at 15%..." Admiral Vixen said. Another shot came in from the distance. The bullet hovered through the air and Vixen dodged it. "Glenn, do you need some help?" Scott asked. "Scott!" Glenn exclaimed as Vixen kneed him. Scott was in the Ulymphant and he started firing at Vixen. The battle was nearing an end and Vixen laughed. He went out of Super Mode and flew off. "I need some energy to escape. I hope you don't think that this is over. Besides, there is no glory in killing the wounded." Vixen said as he flew off. Sai tried to get his Mobile Suit moving and Scott helped them in.  
  
"Who is this soldier?" Commander Zoë asked. "He's my brother. We were part of the British Rescue team before the war." Glenn said. Scott stepped forward and gave Commander Zoë his knife and stepped back. "I am willing to give up my honor in the British Rescue team in order to join the Final Hope's mission to restore earth." Scott said. Commander Zoë agreed and gave Scott the knife back. "We need all the help we can get. Nobody has to sacrifice to join..." Commander Zoë said. They were dismissed and Glenn took Scott back to the barracks. "How did you find us?" Glenn asked. "Alan, John, and I were at a space station not to far from here. We knew you all were coming and I left to help you guys out." Scott said. Glenn was glad to have him as backup aboard the Final Hope. 8 days were left and they docked at the space station. An energy field surrounded it and LT Walker saluted the crew aboard. "Commander Zoë, we are glad to see that you made it. Now that everything is secure, we need you to see our secret Mobile Suit." The captain said. They followed them and Rion was interested to find out what it was. Commander Zoë looked inconspicuous about it. "How long have you had it?" Commander Zoë asked.  
  
"7 Months... We were going to use it for planetary defense. Unfortunately, none of our trainee's here can stand the force. That's why we are going to hand it over to you. First, we need to find a pilot who can use this thing." The captain said. Rion stepped up and Sai followed. "We can try it." Rion said. Glenn and LT Walker couldn't stand that type of force. The captain agreed with them and took them to the deck. Rion and Sai entered the dock and were face to face with the Gundam Hope. It was bigger than a Dodompa II and twice as fast. Sai ran towards it and took the lift up to see it. Rion followed and they were amazed. "This thing can probably outdo your Red Tail without even putting in 50% effort!" Sai said as he looked at its wing boosters. Rion was amazed and he looked inside the cockpit. There was a helmet and the controls were fast responsive. "I've never seen anything like this... Now we have a chance against Vixen!" Rion said. Alan walked in and looked at them. "So, whose first?" Alan asked. Rion got in and they took them to the training course. He looked at the screen and it said go. Rion blasted out and tried to go around the walls. He was doing well and there was a bonus turn. He tried to make it. The Gundam Hope hit it and he continued to go.  
  
Sai watched and Rion was still used to the Red Tail. The area was cleared and they graded his score. "Now Rion, shoot the funnels." The Captain said. Rion fired at them and they kept avoiding his shots. He blew them all up and moved to the next course. "Use your beam saber option." The captain said. Rion pulled out the saber and started slashing at the poles sticking out. He missed a few and skipped the course. "Screw it, Sai can take the Gundam. I can't control such fast responsive controls." Rion said. Sai got into it and went into the course. The alarm went off and they looked around. "Sir, we've received an incoming signal from the Scout Ship. It's under attack by some new Dopp models." The soldier said. He kept getting the message threw a receiver on his head. "That's the Scout Ship with Angelo on it!!! DEPLOY THE GUNDAM AND RESCUE TEAM!" the captain yelled. Sai was already in it and he went out to where the Scout ship was. "Crap... 7 days left until we reach earth and already we've been through hell... Gundam, I hope you're as good as I thought you were!" Sai said as he launched.  
  
The Rescue team followed and they were still doing repairs on the Final Hope's Mobile Suits. "Sai, you need to master the controls for the Gundam Hope." The captain said. Alan, Scott, and John followed him. "Ok, Gundam pilot... We need you to keep those new Mobile Suits off us while we pull in the Scout Ship." John said. Sai flew up above them and saw the new models. They were called Dopp II's. 10 of them sped at Sai and he opened fire. They split up and the beam missed. "That's the new Red Wing mobile suit?" the pilot said. The Scout Ship was under fire and Sai tried to carry the fight to another area. He took out a Dopp II and they all fired Particle Rifles at him. The beams missed and Sai tapped into the system of the Gundam Hope. His brain was getting signals and he became more aware. Everything slowed down and he looked around. In the air, he could see bullets from a Vulcan gun going off. The bullets hovered in the air and he saw a beam behind him. Sai moved to the right and the beam hit another Dopp II. Alan got on board of the scout ship and he started evacuating the people. Sai fired upwards and the Dopp II's moved around him. One rammed him and it pulled out his beam saber. Sai hit an asteroid and he rammed the Super Particle Rifle through the cockpit of the Dopp II. He fired at the Mobile Suits behind it and one was hit. 6 were left and Sai was hit. He tried to take in the shots and Angelo watched. "Sai..." Angelo said. She tried talking to him and Sai heard her voice. He pulled up and avoided all the shots. Scott was on board and he ran towards Angelo. "Angelo, it's time to go!"" Scott said. She held his hand and they ran towards the Ulymphant. Sai took out another Dopp II and the Rescue team went back to base. The Dopp II's ignored Sai and went to the Space Station. Rion heard the alarm and looked up. "Damn it!!! They're heading this way!!!" Rion yelled. They scrambled and Sai flew as fast as possible towards them. They fired rockets at the Space Station and the crew was shaken. The Final Hope was in trouble. Sai tried fighting them and he was being struck down. The hull above the dock was open. "Say goodbye..." the Dopp pilot said. Sai shot him and tried fighting them off. They hit Sai again and the Gundam Hope started to glow. It turned gold and activated its Super Mode. "This is the emergency defense system, we finally can see it work!!!" the captain said. Sai didn't know what was going on and he could barely keep control. 4 Dopp II's were left and Sai flew towards them. His beam saber cut through one and they opened fire. The Dopp II's fired Rockets at him and Sai went through them. He kicked a Dopp II in half and stabbed one right behind him.  
  
He did a quick spin and appeared above them. They all blew up and the last Dopp looked at Sai. The pilot threw down his weapons and stepped out of the cockpit. Sai lowered down the power output and lost his Super Mode transformation. The pilot went on board with them and they questioned him. "Where did you come form?" the captain asked. "My team was from a fleet nearby. We were going to kill the New-type Angelo before she could possibly cause any more damage to us. She is vital for you and that is a problem." The pilot said. Sai looked at the Gundam Hope and was struck. Commander Zoë walked up next to him. "That will be your Mobile Suit from now on. Sai, if you can master the controls to this Mobile Suit, this war will be over and we can restore Earth." Commander Zoë said. "Commander... When we get to earth, how long will it take to restore it?" Sai asked. Commander Zoë sighed and shook his head. "Getting rid of the radiation will take just one month. This is the first plan that should work. After we land, we'll have to set probes up all over the planet and it will take 190 to 217 years to restore earth. We just hope that this war will be over by then... Oh, if you want sleep, tonight is your chance." Commander Zoë said.  
  
Sai nodded and ran off to the barracks. Commander Zoë went to sleep and 6 days were left. It was midnight and Rion was trying to sleep. His insanity was taking over. He tried to keep it together and she called for him. It was the nightmare woman from his dreams. Rion heard her coming and he left the ship in the Red Tail. Another ship was nearby and he went to it. "Rion..." the woman said. Rion was shocked and he followed the leaving ship. "Alanbee!!!" Rion yelled. He went after her and the ships collided. They were connected and Alanbee got onboard his ship. "You're still alive..." Alanbee said. He walked towards her and they embraced. "I thought that you were still stuck in the war. You never came home that day..." Rion said. They started to kiss and they backed up against a wall. He felt her up and Alanbee relaxed. "I came here because I was willing to help out the doctor. He needs those codes to hack into the ship. Your what we need." Alanbee said. Rion stopped and she stabbed him with a knife. "Why?" Rion asked. "I don't have time. Just give up while you're ahead." Alanbee said. Rion hit the ground and Sai followed them while inside the Gundam Hope. Rion's ship blew up and Sai watched. "Rion!" he gasped. Alanbee flew off and laughed. "NOOO!!!!" Sai screamed as he fired at her. She escaped and the Final Hope pulled in what was left of the Red Tail. They examined and Sai was the first to hear the news. "Sai, Rion is dead. There ship was destroyed with a high-powered Particle beam. His chances of survival were low. The beam vaporized him on contact as we believe." The scientist said. Sai got up and walked away. He couldn't sleep ad LT Walker was at the funeral. They all went and had to finish the job in Rion's name. Sai looked ahead and the ship decided to skip its visit to Luna 2. "Were going to move to the colony instead. Now that we have the Gundam, Luna 2 will not matter." Commander Zoë said. They flew past it and the inside of Luna 2 was a dead zone. Hundreds of dead soldiers floated in the air and a new Mobile Suit rose up from the center. It screeched and turned into a sludge ball. The Mobile Suit moved through space and the Shuttle that they were after earlier lied in ruins.  
  
"That Mobile Suit is... It's deadlier than any other Mobile Suit on either side... Infinity... Gundam." The man said before he was sucked out into space. Morning came and 5 days were left until they reached Earth. Sai was working on the ports for the Gundam Hope. "I'll take that bastard out myself Rion..." Sai said. He leaned back to pop his back and felt somebody there. Angelo was behind him and she smiled. "What are you doing?" Angelo asked. Sai stared at her and he was frozen. He looked into her green eyes and saw her blonde hair. It took a second to snap into reality. "I'm working on the... The Gundam. How did you get here?" Sai asked. "I opened the door. Don't say what you were about to say... I know! You can't work with it at full potential. You most likely never will." Angelo said. "How did you know what I was going to say?" Sai asked. She poked his head and he remembered that she was the last New-type. "Is this all you do?" Angelo asked. "No... I was about to head out... Do you want to join? I wouldn't mind having a friend along." Sai said. She agreed and Commander Zoë sent in a message. "It has been noted that a Shadowa fleet will be passing over. We will not be able to leave this area for 2 weeks." Commander Zoë said. LT Walker was agitated. "The mission is put behind." LT Walker said.  
  
"Thank you god..." Sai said. He left with her and they went to the parlor. "I never really got to go out and have fun..." Angelo said. "The military needed you too much." Sai said. Angelo ate and they grew more attached. They walked around the massive colony and ran into the Shadowa soldiers. "Hello!" they said as Sai passed by. In the colony, everything was a neutral zone. Angelo looked at the sun and saw the barren earth. It struck her and she passed out. Sai helped her up and they went back to the ship. "What happened?" LT Walker asked. "She just looked at Earth and passed out." Sai said. They took her into the infirmary and the room was cleared. Sai waited by the side of the bed. A soldier walked in and looked at him. "She needs to rest. Sai, come with me. It's time to improve your skills with the Gundam Hope." The soldier said. Sai got inside of it and the demo program started up. He was doing better than usual and Commander Zoë was confused. "His Subconscious abilities have increased. He's becoming more of a Soldier." Commander Zoë said. Night came and Sai went to sleep. He couldn't understand the boost of energy he received. Morning came and Angelo was awake now. "Are you doing better?" Sai asked. "Yes! Yesterday was perfect!!!" Angelo exclaimed. "So you didn't remember going to the infirmary?" Sai asked. "No... Wait, yeah... I want to head out gain." Angelo said. The officers gave her sunglasses and she was back on her feet again. They went through town and Angelo talked about her past few years in the military. "So, they needed you for data. I guess the Gundam Hope was meant for you I guess." Sai said. She laughed and held Sai's hand. "It's yours, not mine. I was never really into that stuff." Angelo said. They went on like this for a few days and Sai's skills continuously increased. LT Walker walked towards the beach. Sai was in the water with Angelo and she looked at them. "Sai, I see you and the New-type are getting along." LT Walker said. "Yeah, I know. She's a nice person." Sai said. LT Walker signaled for him to come with her. They sat at a table and Angelo watched them with a depressed face. "What is this all about?" Sai asked. "It's about your skills. Ever since you two have become intimate, your skills have increased. We believe that you both are forming a link. Every second you spend in captivity with her raises your New-type ability. We need you to keep her busy while we gather data and clone her." LT Walker said.  
  
"Clone her? Is this why you're here? I'm not just going with her because it's part of your mission. Right now, I feel different. I have almost forgotten about the Final Hope. I am not helping your scheme. Now I actually want to be with somebody than just take orders." Sai said. LT Walker got up and carried her papers. "We just need to save earth." LT Walker said. Sai went back into the water and she jumped on him. Angelo was happy and she squeezed him tight. "Do you want to go see a movie?" Sai asked. "Hmm... OK!" Angelo exclaimed. She got changed and they went to see a scary movie. Sai was scared from it and Angelo was terrified. "Can we go see something else?" Angelo asked. Sai shook and he walked out of the theater with her. "That movie was just flat out scary." Sai said. Angelo walked ahead of him and they kissed. Sai felt good and he knew that she was his. They went to base and Sai did his best on the simulator. Commander Zoë could barely keep up and they dismissed him. Sai went to bed and Angelo curled up with him. Morning came and it was near time to leave.  
  
Glenn woke up and he saw Angelo and Sai together. They were fast asleep and the sun woke them up. Sai sat up and Angelo opened her eyes. "Did you sleep well?" Sai asked. "Better than ever..." Angelo said. They got dressed and Angelo went to go take a bath. Sai did some check-ups on the Gundam Hope. Angelo was washing and darkness surrounded her. The presence of a Mobile suit filled the room and Sai walked by the bathroom. She saw the shadow of the Mobile suit that took out Luna 2. Sai heard her scream and he busted down the door. The shadow faded away and he was scared. "What the fuck was that thing?" Sai asked. "You saw it?" Angelo replied. She was scared and Sai held her. He looked at her and handed her a towel. "I'm scared... That was the being that I sensed the other day." Angelo said. Sai was about to leave and she wanted him to join her so she would be safe. Sai sat down in the tub and was shy. They left the ship and went to the mountain after that. "We have to bid this colony goodbye tonight." Sai said. They made out and the Final Hope let a hacker named Mitsume on board. Sai came in and they met. "Mitsume, this is Sai. He is the pilot of the Gundam Hope." Commander Zoë said. "I'm Mitsume. They needed me to help tap into your mobile suit's computer. It's a way to use the Super Mode." Mitsume said. Night came and Sai went to bed with Angelo. They started to undress each other and Glenn saw that the door was locked. "Lucky bastard." Glenn said. Angelo was asleep and he let Glenn in. Glenn went to bed and Angelo put her arms around Sai. The ship hadn't taken off yet and they got serous electrical disturbance in the colony. The alarm went off and a gigantic Gundam-type mobile Suit rose out of the Colony floor. Angelo and Sai awoke and they felt the same energy from the being in the bathroom. "It's the Mobile Suit I dreamt of." Angelo said. 


	4. The Infinity Gundam

Sai and Glenn came down the hill armed. "What in god's name is that?" Glenn said in fear. The Mobile Suit was known as the Infinity Gundam. Sai couldn't use his Super Particle Gun in the Colony. He deployed the particle saber and the Infinity Gundam saw them. A large pink beam shot at them and they dodged it. It turned and destroyed a few building with its claws. Sai flew towards the streets and the claws shot at him. They were attached to thick wires and Sai dodged them. He slashed one and the Infinity Gundam fired its Vulcans. Glenn fired his Dober Cannon and brought it down low. Sai slashed its head and the Gundam backed up. Some Dodompa II's in the back fired at it and the Infinity Gundam blasted a few. Alan and Scott blasted it against the ground and Sai pulled out his Particle saber. It was charged up to the maximum. "Now's your chance!" Glenn yelled. Sai slashed it and they blew it straight to hell. The damaged Gundam backed up and activated its Kill saber. Some light blue ooze leaked off of it and crawled away. A second Gundam rose up from it and they were all shocked.  
  
"NO WAY!" Sai yelled. The two Gundams opened fire and Mitsume got onto the computer. "Sai, I'm going to activate the super mode." Mitsume said. Sai was good to hear that news and he charged at Infinity Gundam # 1. Hit punched him with its gargantuan fist and sent him back. The second one reached into the colony floor and sent a shockwave at Sai. It struck him before he hit the ground and Sai got up. His wings extended and he fired all of his Vulcan shots. The two Gundams were barely harmed and they fired beams at him. Sai dodged them and was hit with one while in the air. Infinity Gundam # 2 flew at him and was going to finish him off with the Kill Saber when he hit the ground. Mitsume found the Super Mode system and activated it. The Gundam Hope entered Super Mode and Sai used the Hyper Speed. He shot behind the Infinity Gundam and rammed a hole into it. Glenn fired more and Sai pulled out the particle saber. One slash ripped the Infinity Gundam open and it backed up. They fired at Sai and he dodged the blasts. Sai focused on the Infinity Gundam # 1 and charged up the Super Mode.  
  
All the energy went into his right hand and it turned gold. The Gundam Hope left Super Mode and punched the infinity Gundam. His fist blew up and the fast response system activated. Sai had to find a way out and everything was moving slow. The concrete slowly cracked and a red energy formed around the Infinity Gundam. Time resumed and Sai shot into the air. The Infinity Gundam blew up and left a giant hole in the colony. The copy escaped through the hole and the Final Hope flew over the gap. It closed it up and they were able to put a slime shield up so no air would escape. Sai couldn't move the Gundam and a few Dopps flew into the colony through the docking bay. A carrier came in and they infiltrated the Final Hope. Sai got out of the Gundam and got on board. Glenn, Alan, Scott, and John dealt with the Dopps outside. LT Walker was in a firefight with a few soldiers and Sai walked in. The gravity was starting to lower and Sai walked in behind a soldier. "Did you order a bullet to the head?" Sai asked before he shot the soldier. The others noticed him and Sai killed them off. They picked up the UZIS they had and went inside. A soldier held up the XO and LT Walker kicked him. She snapped his arm and threw him into the ground. The soldier was killed and Sai fired at the others. They went on ahead and LT Walker fired at them. Sai ran along the walls with her and they were getting the upper hand. They gathered in the Mess Hall and Sai kicked a soldier in the face. He grabbed his rifle and shot a few soldiers. LT Walker was hit and she threw a knife into a soldier's eye. Sai shot a few and stuck the gun into the ground. He ran in a circle and kicked them back. A soldier pointed the gun at him and his awareness went up. He did a spin kick and knocked the soldier into a table. They all were now unarmed and Sai leaped across the room. He lifted up a table and snapped the leg off. The soldiers came at him and he smacked them back. A soldier tried to stab him and he moved his head. Sai impaled him with the table leg and pulled it out. LT Walker grabbed a fire extinguisher and hit them with it. Sai finished them all off and he was struck. "Angelo..." Sai said as he ran towards the barracks. Angelo was taken in and they brought her to the shuttle. "We have recovered the New-type." The soldier said. Sai shot at the soldiers ahead of him and a shuttle lifted off. "Angelo!" Sai exclaimed. He ran outside and jumped on a Dopp. The pilot was confused and Sai got inside. He killed the pilot and went to get the shuttle. "Stop... You wouldn't want to miss us and hit the girl, would you?" Admiral Vixen asked. Sai threw down his gun and the shuttle escaped. The rest of the Shadowa were fought off and the Final Hope fixed the colony.  
  
The briefing room was filled with soldiers and they were all worried. "Half of our soldiers were killed in the accident... Worst of all they got Angelo. With that New-type in their hands, they can walk all over us." The XO said. Professor Bronx was confused and he had to worry about how they could restore earth from this point. "There is no way possible to get this done... The Gundam Hope is still damaged and against this Infinity Gundam, it's useless." Professor Bronx said. They stood on guard in case of another enemy attack. Commander Zoë was wounded and they barely had a survivable colony. "I don't think it's possible. We might as well drop the hammer on this operation." Commander Zoë said. Sai looked at him in anger. "No, we cant do that!!! After all this, we might as well try." Sai said. Professor Bronx was confused and he didn't know what to do. The Shadowa was gaining the upper hand in the war and the Red Wings were secretly mining Gundanium Alloy in another system. It was being used to build another fleet to end the war. Night came and Mitsume repaired the hand on the Gundam Hope.  
  
"Rion, if you are out there and alive, I could really use your help..." Sai said as he sharpened the knife. Angelo was at a space station outside of earth's atmosphere and Admiral Vixen was trying to interrogate her. "Listen, you need to get me the passwords to hack into the Final Hope!!! When we get inside, we can foil the operation and take over!!!" Admiral Vixen yelled. She was hurt and Admiral Vixen backed up. A soldier injected fluids into her and she started to lose her mind. "Sai... Help me..." Angelo said as they questioned her.  
  
Weeks ago...  
  
Alanbee held up Rion and she pulled him into her ship. The Red Tail disconnected and she blew it up. Rion arrived at a hidden satellite where he met Doctor Hood. "Rion... I need you to help me destroy the British rescue team." Doctor Hood said. Rion had no choice and they built him a new ship. It was called the Zero Destroyer. The ship was loaded with Fusion cannons and more funnels. "I was able to use Super mode technology with this monster." Doctor Hood said. There was a mind control system in there and Rion was ready to battle. Doctor Hood had a mobile armor ready to battle. "Do you really expect him to kill them?" Alanbee asked. "No... I need somebody to get them weakened." Doctor Hood said. Glenn was outside of the colony trying to move in a big piece of metal to the gap. He put it up and they were nearing completion of the gap. "Just 3 more and the colony will be safe..." Glenn said. He grabbed another piece and scanned a fighter craft on its way to the colony. It was Rion and the Hood System was controlling him. "Ulymphant to base, come in! I'm picking up an unidentified signal. I need your assistance!!!" Glenn yelled. Sai got up and the Gundam was ready to go. He could feel the pilot coming in to the colony. "Rion!" Sai said as he got into the Gundam Hope. He left the colony and Rion deployed a blade. It cut a clean piece off of the Ulymphant. "That's an Ulymphant blade!!!" Glenn yelled. Rion circled back around and aimed for Glenn. Sai flew out and opened fire on Rion. Rion used his quick skills and flew away from the beam. Sai pulled out his beam saber and they went for each other. Rion deployed the blade and the two forces hit. Sai went through the blade and cut off a piece of the Zero Destroyer.  
  
Rion was losing control and Sai picked up another signal on the way. "You brought back up?" Sai said as he turned around. Sai knew it was a minute away and he entered Rion's mind. "Rion... You know this is not the way! The Final Hope is all that matters!!! Have you lost control? Do you remember who you are?" Sai asked. The Hood System was trying to filter out the thoughts and Sai kept focusing. "Go..." Rion replied. "You and I were friends before this! I need your help now, the whole planet does." Sai said. Angelo felt his New-type waves and started to focus on Rion. The Hood System was taking in too much. Rion screamed and he took off the helmet. Everything was clear and Doctor Hood showed up. "You found a way out!!!" Doctor Hood yelled. Sai and Rion nodded at each other and went in to take it out. Doctor hood flew past them in his Mobile armor and fired Vulcan shots at them. Rion avoided them and fired his Particle Gun at him. Sai joined in and they blasted away. The Particle Guns had no effect on Doctor Hood's Mobile armor.  
  
Doctor Hood laughed and fired his Hyper Particle Cannon at them. Sai moved to the side and Rion tried to avoid it. The beam destroyed the Gundam Hope's left arm and melted it' core (Chest area) a little. Doctor Hood smiled and he deployed a huge claw from the side of the Mobile Armor. It rammed Sai into the colony and Rion watched. Doctor Hood flew over him and launched four spikes (pop shells) into the colony. They shot electricity at Sai and it caused the circuits to the Gundam Hope to fry. "SHIT!!!" Sai yelled and the circuit boards shot up. Doctor Hood fired his last Vulcan shots at him. Rion focused energy onto the Particle Guns and fired at Doctor Hood. The particle Beam pierced the armor and Doctor Hood backed off. Glenn and his brothers showed up and they fired at Doctor Hood. The Dober cannons didn't work and Sai tried to fix the circuits. Doctor Hood rammed Sai and the Gundam Hope was damaged even more. Rion fired at him and his funnels were deployed. They gave Doctor Hood all they had and he was still fighting effective. Sai tried to fix the fuses inside the Gundam. Doctor Hood fired at them all and flew around. Rion fired at him and he was hit. Glenn and his brother jumped on Doctor Hood's mobile armor. It was a big fish out of the batch, therefore making hard to take down. They stabbed it and the Claw turned at them it activated a beam saber and the got away. Sai got the Gundam Hope working again and he was still caught in the pop shells. Mitsume couldn't hack into the Super Mode system. Angelo and Sai were on the same thought path and she had tears in her eyes. "Sai... Please save me!!!" Angelo cried. Sai and the Gundam Hope linked up and Doctor Hood noticed it. The Gundam Hope went into Super Mode and the pop shells blew up. He let out a bunch of exhaust and flew up towards Doctor Hood. "No, he's become more powerful!!!" Doctor Hood yelled. Rion turned around and entered Super Mode. A shield appeared in front of him and Sai charged up his Golden Fist. Doctor hood armed the HM Particle cannon. Sai got behind Rion and they charged at Doctor Hood. He fired and the shield Rion made kept them safe. The shield shot at Doctor Hood's gun and held all the energy in. Rion pulled away and Sai punched the cockpit. The energy surge shot through the Mobile Armor and caused a Nuclear Blast. Sai was shot back and the Gundam Hope was mutilated. Doctor Hood died and Rion left Super Mode. Sai barely survived and they put him in the Infirmary.  
  
Angelo was up against the wall and a soldier punched her gut. "This New- type is useless." The soldier said. They let her free and she hit the ground. Admiral Vixen looked at her and Sai felt her pain. "Give her 3 days. If she doesn't talk, we can just kill her." Admiral Vixen said. Sai was in a small coma and Professor Bronx held his head. "Our Gundam has been destroyed. Commander Zoë, what do we do?" Professor Bronx asked. "If we can't figure out a plan to get past the fleet, we have no choice to pull the plug on Operation Final Hope." Commander Zoë said. He looked through the ship computer and saw all the spare parts. It hit him and he looked at the blueprints for the Zero Destroyer. He saw the Gundam Hope's blueprints and started marking on them. "That's it!!!" Professor Bronx said. He made blueprints and they used all the spare parts. Sai didn't wake up and he was still in the coma. "Sai, pilot of the Gundam Hope..." the spirit said. He looked around and was in room with a glowing white aura. It hovered above him and Sai held his fist. "Who are you?" Sai asked.  
  
"I am none other than the spirit of the New-types. You are here because your mind is at a state where it's tapping into areas nobody can enter. Now that you are here, you must know what I was going to tell you." The spirit said. Sai sat down and his shadow shot across the room and it moved by itself. "I hope it can help me out." Sai said. "You are very disturbed by something. I already know... Angelo, she is ok although you need to learn about New-types. When your powers become greater and you are focused, Operation Final Hope will be useless. You need to know there is a way to bring this doomed race back to salvation once more. Your Super Mode and your New-type powers will be all that there is needed." The spirit said. Sai got up and his shadow disappeared. "That's impossible, I am no New- type. If I were, I wouldn't be in this mess. LT Walker told me that if I stay in New-type relation for long periods of time, I became more aware." Sai said. The spirit lowered down to him and Sai was face-to-face with it. "That's the point. You becoming a New-type will save you. Angelo, she's at a Shadowa station at point 97-5. She needs you more than you need your own help." The spirit said. Hours went by and Sai woke up. Rion was just walking in and Sai got out of bed. "2 days and your finally up." Rion said. "I need some help Rion. Angelo is in trouble and you need to help me get her back." Sai said. "Already? Where is she?" Rion asked as he pulled out a miniature computer. "Point 97-5." Sai said. Rion punched it in and saw that there was a giant space station there. They took it up to the control and Rion believed he could do it. "So now that you want to go to the enemy, will you make it? Sai, there are over 20 Mobile Suits there and from reports, Admiral Vixen may be there." Commander Zoë said. "If I don't make it, nothing else will matter. Right now, Angelo is all that matters. Somebody told me that a New-type and the Super Mode could restore Earth. Operation Final Hope wont matter then." Sai said. They were edgy and Professor Bronx had a Dodompa suit to battle with Sai. Two Dodompa II's were ready and Sai had to use one. "Professor Bronx and Sai wont do it. I'll go, get me a Mobile Suit ready." Rion said. Sai walked to the dock and Rion followed behind him. "Is there hope in this?" Rion asked. "If we fail, there will be no chance. Rion thanks. Now that your back, I have backup I need." Sai said. They got the Mobile Suits ready and started to fly towards the Shadowa Base. Angelo was in a chair and she couldn't move. She looked up and felt Sai nearby. "He's going to help me!" She said.  
  
Ok, this is my last update for the next 2-4 weeks. I will let you know when I update. Put it on your favorite stories list and you will know If I update. So, I'll see you soon. And I will finish this. 


	5. Tragedy

Sai finished up with his work on the Dodompa II. Professor Bronx walked towards him and sat down. "Nice work Sai. I guess fixing up Mobile Suits is in your blood. I never knew your dad that much... What rank was he?" Professor Bronx asked. "Corporal. He was shot dead and now I am just confused to find out who killed him. My bet was that it's that huge Gundam that attacked the other day." Sai asked. Professor Bronx didn't doubt it and he showed him the blueprints for his new Mobile Suit. "It's called the Gundam Angel. I was able to get parts from the Gundam Hope and other Mobile Suits to make this. I hope it assists you as good as an old Gundam did for my Great- Great Grandmother." Professor Bronx said. Sai was confused and he put down the papers. "You had a relative who used a Gundam?" Sai asked. "Yes, her name was Lori. In GC 89, she entered the war on accident. Here's a picture of her." Professor Bronx said as he handed the photo over to Sai. Lori was in the picture and two kids were at her feet. An old Gundam Model was right behind her and Sai handed him the photo.  
  
"Good luck out there Professor." Sai said. He could see the picture and it played a mental movie in his head. Professor Bronx finished up on the Dodompa upgrade. It had a long-range rifle for ranged attacks. The Final Hope was half an hour away from the base and Angelo was in the chair still. Admiral Vixen walked in and pulled up a chair. "You are the Red Wings' top secret weapon. Trying to save the humans will not help." Admiral Vixen said before looking her in the eyes. "The Final Hope is a doomed ship!!! You idiots don't understand what possibilities you've opened up for the Infinity Gundam to gain power!!! As long as you have power, the Infinity Gundam will have a chance to go to Super Mode. That's why we had to destroy the earth!!!" Angelo looked at him and shook. "You're horrible!" Angelo said. Admiral Vixen got up and started walking around. "You see, when Colony # 2 was destroyed, the Infinity Gundam was formed. It came from ruptured Fuel cells and was the size of a fist. When it reached Super Mode, it had the power to wipe out the Colony. Now that it's 3 times bigger than a normal Mobile Suit, it will become more powerful when it reaches Super Mode. The Infinity Gundam lasted in Super Mode for 13 days before our entire fleet destroyed it. With how big it is now, we predict that it can stay in Super Mode for 68 years." Admiral Vixen said.  
  
"That's no reason to destroy earth! How can you live with yourselves? You took away an entire planet because of something that you took out before? Those were our homes! You took lives, my family!" Angelo yelled. "It didn't matter!!! That Gundam can harvest the energy from the sun just by living in the soil. 10 Billion lives on earth could have meant the difference of every single soul left in the universe. No planet is safe!!! With decisions like that, Billions of lives wont matter!" Admiral Vixen yelled. Angelo wiped a tear from her eye and looked at him. "It was my life!" Angelo cried. Admiral Vixen put his hands on her head and was pissed. A soldier walked in and looked at him. "Admiral Vixen, the Final hope is heading this way!" the soldier said. Admiral Vixen got up and looked at her. He smiled and laughed. "I think they're trying to save her!" Admiral Vixen said. Sai got into his Mobile Suit and looked at Professor Bronx. "Why can't we launch the Mobile Suit now?" Sai asked. "It's still needing more work. It should be done in an hour. But it still needs testing and this is our last stop before going to earth." Professor Bronx said. Sai nodded and Rion got ready. They launched away from the ship and the Final Hope was going to launch a full strike once the base was infiltrated.  
Soldiers were transporting bullets and ammunition to other mobile suits. Mitsume got into her seat and tapped into the building. "Ok guys, I'll give you the signal when its safe to go in." Mitsume said. She was watching and the screen had glitches. There was another hacker in the base fooling with her signal. Mitsume tried to close it off and the soldiers walked towards the Mobile Suits. The door on the docking bay blew up and they were sent flying. Sai ran in and Rion held the rocket launcher. Professor Bronx fired at the active mobile Suits and they all joined in. They were down and the pilots were sucked out. Admiral Vixen was walking through the hall and the entire area shook. "They're inside the base!!!" Admiral Vixen yelled. Alanbee was inside and she left her ship off in the distance. She was hacking into the computers and got a hold of the controls for the new Mobile Suits. Rion walked ahead and contacted Mitsume. "Where's the engine room?" Rion asked. "I can't find an entrance for you inside, but there is an exit not to far from here and you can trek along the launch deck until you find the entrance." Mitsume said. She was typing to get more map access and Alanbee activated to Mobile Suits. The new models (Infernus) got up and Sai looked to the left. He got down and a beam went over him. Rion fired at one and it blew up. Professor Bronx fired while moving towards an exit.  
  
Sai had two Particle Rifles and he took as much as he could out. Rion got the rest and Professor Bronx found a hatch big enough to support a Mobile Suit. "We can get up to the engine room through here!" Professor Bronx said. He went up and Sai went through next. Rion was last and he left the first bomb on the ground. It blew up and roasted the Mobile Suits and soldiers below. Admiral Vixen went towards the other dock and was pissed. Two soldiers backed him up and he got inside the Tao Gundam. They got into Infernus Mobile Suits and listened to the radio waves. "Damage report in docking area number 3. Subjects are missing." The voice said. Admiral Vixen turned off the receiver. He got a distress call from another mobile suit on the deck. There was a massive explosion and Sai kicked a Dopp back. It was falling towards a turret and Sai blasted its reactor. It blew up and destroyed the turret. "Where the hell is all my back up?" the sergeant yelled. In a docking area across the station, the Infinity Gundam was on board. It stuck its claws inside of mobile suits and started to fool around with the fuel cells.  
  
The Mobile Suits hit the ground and all the fuel energy created more copies. The 7 Infinity Gundams' went into the base by shrinking to get through the halls. The main one pulled the energy lines from the space station into it and formed a red cocoon over it. It was covered with proto- plasma and it started to grow while mutating. Alanbee got a hold of the last few mobile suits and made them attack Rion. She got them moving and lost control over them. "What the hell? My mobile suits, I can't control them!!!" Alanbee yelled. She focused on escaping and Mitsume was seeing all the Mobile Suit signals fade away. "What's happening to them?" Mitsume said in confusion. Sai got into a fight with the Sergeant and they were going at it. The sergeant slashed open Sai's mobile suit and Professor Bronx blasted his cockpit while his back was turned. Sergeant hit the ground and blew up. No more Mobile Suits were left and the launch pad was blown open. The Infinity Gundam copies came up from out of the ground. "BREAK!!!" Rion screamed. Sai ran towards the prison area and the Gundams hit the Dodompa in a critical spot. They fired at Professor Bronx. Rion and Professor Bronx fired at them and went for the engine room. Sai launched his mobile Suit at the line of Gundams and jumped out. They were destroyed and Sai went towards the prison area. "Mitsume, this Sai! How is the status on the Gundam Angel?" Sai asked. "It still needs to be tested." Mitsume said. "GET IT OVER HERE! THIS IS A TEST!!!" Sai screamed. Mitsume told him to take out the generator and Professor Bronx found it. He was hit and the cockpit shot metal fragments into him. Rion saw his condition and was worried. "Hey, this is the perfect opportunity to head back!" Rion said. "No, my family has a history of Mobile Suit battles. This is what I'm supposed to do." Professor Bronx said. Rion blew up the launch pad and blasted a hole in the engine room. Professor Bronx went down to take out the generator and Rion ran towards him. "No, it's not safe!" Rion yelled. When Professor Bronx entered the engine room, more Infinity Gundam clones were on the generator. He gasped and they fired their Vulcan rounds at him. The bullets went through Mobile Suit and Professor Bronx spit out blood. He let dropped the picture of Lori and it floated to the end of the cockpit. The reactor was hit and the Dodompa blew up. It vaporized Professor Bronx and the picture.  
  
Rion saw the blast come up and everything in there was fried. The power went out and Admiral Vixen saw tiny lights flicker. There was some power left in the station and he left with his team. Angelo was in the chair and Sai ran in. He untied her and she looked at him. "You're alive!!!" Sai exclaimed. He got her out and they kissed each other. "It's horrible! The Shadowa took out the planet to stop the Mobile Suit that attacked us the other day!!!" Angelo cried. She got up and Sai ran with her towards an exit. "Then they need to destroy 300 more planets because there are 20 of them here!" Sai yelled. They continued to run and Angelo hit the ground. She was feeling a sharp pain and could see somebody dying. Sai helped her up and carried her in his arms. Glenn and his brothers killed Admiral Vixen's remaining soldiers inside the base. The base was torn apart and Rion flew out of the airlock. The Zero Destroyer flew towards him and Rion got inside of it. He activated Super Mode and a wave of Infinity Gundams saw him. They went for his energy and Rion laughed.  
  
"This ones for the Professor you ugly shit..." Rion said as he pressed the button. A bunch of beams shot out and they were homing. Each one hit a Gundam and he lost all of his Super Mode energy. They were all destroyed and Sai was in a pod with Angelo. Mitsume deployed the Gundam Angel and Sai got inside of it. Angelo came up the wire and a bullet blew it up. "Sai, it's been a while. I've missed you! I hope you know why we hate you. Operation Final Hope is useless and it wont save the earth." Admiral Vixen said as he flew towards them. "I know Vixen, I believe it's useless too." Sai said. They clashed and Sai lifted him into the air. He kneed the face of the Tao Gundam. Vixen pulled out a Particle Saber and Sai backed up to dodge the cut. Sai pulled out his and held up his buckler. They connected sabers and Sai pushed him back. Angelo stayed inside of the pod and Vixen entered Super Mode. Sai fired at him and Vixen pulled up an energy shield. The bullets were stopped and the wings on his back stretched out. He slashed at Vixen and couldn't get through the shield. Rion went back to the ship and everybody was going to safe areas. "Sai! Were entering the atmosphere in 3 minutes, GET OUT OF THERE!" Mitsume screamed. Sai kicked Vixen back and went to get Angelo. The side of the space station blew up and revealed The Infinity Gundam at level 2. It had more claws and it was a little bigger. It's back opened up and a Plasma Cannon rose out. Sai looked at it and was shocked. "What the fuck?" Sai said as it fired. He flew out of the way of the blast and Vixen dodged its laser cannon. "SAI!!!" Angelo screamed. The Infinity Gundam fired Vulcan shells at her and she was hit. Her pod shot open and she lowered into the atmosphere. "ANGELO!!!!!!!" Sai screamed as tears left his eyes. She looked up at him and they opened a link. "Sorry if I was in the way..." Angelo said. He cried and the crew closed their eyes when she entered the atmosphere. Golden lights floated around Sai looked back at the Infinity Gundam. He fired all of his shots and they bounced off its advanced armor. Admiral Vixen used his time to escape and Sai charged at the Gundam. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!!! GIVE HER BACK!!!" Sai screamed as he slashed the Gundam. The Particle Saber wouldn't work and he was punched with the gargantuan fist. The lights entered the Gundam Angel and Sai looked forward. His vents activated and he deployed his wings. The Infinity Gundam couldn't move and Sai flew past him. A wave of Golden Feathers hit the Infinity Gundam and started to rip it apart. Sai fired a shot into it and watched it plunder towards Earth.  
  
Anger filled his mind and all that passed through his head Angelo. The Final Hope was entering the atmosphere and Sai followed behind it. He made a quick dock and left Super Mode. Rion was at the foot of the Gundam Angel and Sai walked past him. He remembered the time they spent together and the horror of her dying went through his head. "I should have been faster... If I didn't go after Vixen I could have saved her!!! Fuck the Final Hope! Fuck the planet, I don't CARE!!!" Sai yelled as he hit the wall. His fingers grinded up against it and blood dripped out of them. "Sai, stop it. I'm sick of this." Rion said. "Have you ever lost somebody close before? No, from the looks of it, you haven't!" Sai said. Rion punched his in the face. "As a matter of fact I have! Although when I lost my brother on Earth, I didn't blubber on like a little bitch. I moved on! You need to let go! So if you want to spend the rest of your life doing this, then go on ahead. You're already dead then." Rion said as he walked out of the room. Sai wanted to pull out his hair and he sat in his room for hours.  
  
They were starting the Operation and were guarded on Enemy attack. Commander Zoë looked at the deserted planet and they were near Israel. "This is where we are going to place the last probe and then its up to us to finish the war." Commander Zoë said. They looked ahead and were picking up signals from Mobile Suits. Rion got into the Zero Destroyer and LT Walker got ready. They all were going out to fight and Sai got into the Gundam Angel. "This one's for you Angelo... Come on, we have a planet to save." Sai said before launching off.  
  
---------  
  
Ok, I can fit in another Episode. But I'm not sure I can put in some more before vacation. Ok, I'll update when I get back. 


	6. Evolution

IM BACK!!!!!!!!!! Here's another update. These next chapters are going to be delayed… Enjoy…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They landed and a few allied mobile Suits were on the ground. "Welcome Final Hope. This is the Neo Malachi crew. We've been here to help you when the ship reaches earth. I'm Sergeant Grizzly." Sgt Grizzly said. He was piloting a Dodompa II and Sai walked towards them. "How do you stay alive down here?" Sai asked. They had made their own food supply on the ship and Glenn's older brother on earth was working with them. James entered and saw his 4 brothers. "You're all still alive!!! Oh, if it makes it worth your while… Glenn, father gave you a Mobile Suit. It's an experimental Model we called the Dodompa MK III. Come back to the ship and well get it ready." James said.

In space, the Shadowa were at work already. They were under control from General Weaver. The soldiers obeyed him and general Weaver had a plan. "It is true that what we are doing is right. I know the only way to permanently disable Earth. Obviously this Infinity Gundam can use the power from colonies and the sun. This operation will be complete in 3 days. A team has been dispatched to the colony. We will send the colony into Earth and permanently disable the Infinity Gundam." General Weaver said. They were confused and General Weaver left the room after his briefing. He went down to the top-secret area and contacted his team on Earth. "Listen, I need the Gundam off of the planet in 2 days." General Weaver said. "Yes sir, but the Infinity Gundam has become more intelligent. It's now tracked down the Final Hope. Should we attack?" the scientist asked. "Yes… But make sure nobody gets a hold of it." General Weaver said. The scientist turned off his receiver and the attack on the colony began. They blasted off its fin and it started to spin out of control. The civilians were scared as the colony spun. The enemy flew into the back of the colony and blew off some thrusters so it would go for earth…

On earth, Commander Zoë prepared to strike the Israeli Nuclear Power Plant. "Now this is a delicate mission. Its completion depends on everybody's co-operation. In phase one, all three teams will head into the main land where the mobile suits are. There are over 18. Team Three with the Neo Malachi crew will hold off the Mobile Suits allowing Team one to bust open a large metal bulkhead leading to the underwater reactor. The reactor has a device that lowers density; so don't worry about getting down. Team Two will slip into the jungle where they will rendezvous with team three when they disable the reactor." Commander Zoë said. Sgt Grizzly and his team got ready. Rion and Sai got ready. "This is a real battle! Sai, this is the time we fight with all of our skills." Rion said. Glenn and his brothers got ready and they all were dispatched. The Dodompa II and Infernus Mobile Suits advanced. Glenn and his brothers fired while going for the entrance to the Nuclear reactor. Sgt Grizzly moved in with his men and blew up two Mobile Suits. Sai blocked a beam saber and fired his Vulcan rounds into an Infernus. It blew up and he flew away. Rion fired his beam attack and destroyed 5 Mobile Suits.

Sai flew in and Sgt Grizzly fired at an Infernus. It dodged and Glenn busted open the entrance. He was able to slip in and Sai was back to back with SGT Grizzly. A message came up on the intercom and everybody tuned in. "This is the Military broadcast system. The Colony is on a course to Earth. All remaining units report to Point 67-9. I repeat, all units report to Point 67-9." The man said. SGT grizzly was shocked, but the job needed to be finished. "GO! You need to finish with Operation Final Hope. We'll meet up in the space." Sgt Grizzly said. Sai and Rion escaped and they went into the jungle. There was a path leading into the jungle and one leading through a canyon. "Hey, if we split up, we can cover more ground that way. That way it should be simple to get all the Mobile Suits." Rion said. They split up and Sai entered the jungle. Alan was at the underwater reactor and he fired the first shot at a generator. "James, we need to be able to clear this place out." Alan said. "Hey, there's something on radar!!!" Scott yelled. They looked ahead and saw a cocoon. Glenn backed up and knew it was the Infinity Gundam now.

It was draining power from the nuclear reactor and they fired at the cocoon. It was just as powerful as the Infinity Gundam itself. "Hey, everybody open fire on those devices around it! It will make all the density come back!" James said. They blasted the devices and the Infinity Gundam was sent up to the surface. After that, they shut down the reactor… Sai entered the jungle and was coming around to the Dead Sea. He stopped and his fast response system triggered. It slowed down and Sai was able to dodge a bullet. He looked to his right and saw the Tao Gundam walking towards him. "Sai…" Admiral Vixen said as he walked towards him. "Admiral Vixen! Why did you take Angelo? She was innocent!!!" Sai yelled. Admiral Vixen charged up his systems and looked at Sai. "You shouldn't worry about her being taken away, but her life being taken itself. It killed her Sai. I saw it with my own two eyes. The fact that you were able to so badly damage the Infinity Gundam was beyond me. You've learned how to use the Super Mode like me." Admiral Vixen said.

"I know… But I now know what I have to do to restore earth. The Super mode can save the planet. I need a New-type." Sai said. Admiral vixen pulled out his Particle Saber that was added on and Sai pulled his out. "You still haven't figured out what matters most. You've become a New-type. I can't allow you to resurrect Earth. You're Super Mode system may be able to over power mine, but I have finally learned how to use the Super Mode correctly." Admiral Vixen said. Sai shot back and a wave of Golden Spears hit the ground. They clashed and Admiral Vixen spun around. He knocked Sai back and slashed the left side of his core open. Sai fell and he fired his Vulcan shells at Admiral Vixen. They missed and Sai fought him while moving through the jungle. Rion flew through the canyon and took in shots. Alanbee flew down and smiled. "Rion, I'm sorry that we had to become enemies so quickly. I need money and the Shadowa are giving me a good position!!!" Alanbee said as she opened fire. Rion flew in low and avoided fire. Sai flew towards Admiral Vixen and kneed him. The force knocked over the Tao Gundam and Sai turned around. Admiral Vixen fired a wave of Golden spears at him and Sai took in damage. "SAI! This is the Final Hope, where the hell are you? Report back to the ship immediately!" Commander Zoë yelled. Sai rammed the Tao Gundam and Admiral Vixen tried to stab him.

They were pushing as hard as possible and they went past each other. The Tao Gundam lost its arm and he called up Alanbee. "Cancel your target and report back to the base!!!" Admiral Vixen yelled. Alanbee turned and left Rion alone. "Don't go to far without me!" Alanbee said. Rion flew above the canyon and Admiral Vixen connected with Alanbee's ship. They flew off and Sai saw the Zero Destroyer approaching. They connected and flew into the canyon. The Final Hope approached the Dead Sea and saw the cocoon. It started to open and the Infinity Gundam popped out. It was at level 3 and it had spawned an extending arm to adjust to water combat. The arm had a dragonhead at the end of it and a flamethrower able to bust through the Gundam's armor. It looked at the Final Hope and they tried to pull away. "Put out shields up now!!!" LT Walker yelled. She went to the docking bay and The Infinity Gundam lifted its dragon arm. A wave of fire shot out and skimmed along the edge of the Final Hope. The right docking bay was ripped open and Commander Zoë was shaken. "The Final Hope is a Trojan horse model and is not meant to with stand such high temperatures!!!" the technician yelled.

Sgt Grizzly and the Neo Malachi arrived. The Infinity Gundam shot out its arm and started draining power to the Final Hope. Commander Zoë threw up the metal encasing around the bridge of the Final Hope The Infinity Gundam had the Final Hope pinned and it fired its beam at the bridge. It dragged the beam up and left a huge gap in the ship. Sgt Grizzly and the entire crew of the Final Hope fired at the Infinity Gundam. A wave of missiles hit the Infinity Gundam and it stood strong. Sai and Rion sped in and they saw the Mobile Suits fighting. "Get this thing into full blast!" Sai yelled. Rion hit top speed and a bunch of pods left the Neo Malachi. The huge ship flew at the Infinity Gundam and crashed into it. A massive explosion was set off and the Final Hope backed up. The area went up with a huge flame and the Infinity Gundam rose out of the pile with most of its parts missing. Its Gargantuan Fist was still intact and the Gundam crawled up the hill. A white light shined on it and in just seconds it regenerated the damaged armor. "Fucking WEAK!" Sgt Grizzly yelled. They all pulled away and Sai disconnected from Rion. The Gundam Angel entered Super Mode and flew towards the Dead Sea. It came in and the Infinity Gundam shot its claws into the sides of the sea.

Sai flew into a set of claws and went up them. Beam shot at him and he dodged them. His Super Particle Rifle hit the Infinity Gundam and breached an opening in it. Sai slashed open the Infinity Gundam and fired at its core. A shockwave knocked him back and the claws fell off. Sai fired at the second set and knocked them out. He flew around the edge of the sea and went up the third set. Rion turned around and saw Sai fly over the Infinity Gundam. The wings on the Gundam Angel flapped once and shot a bunch of Golden Feather onto the Infinity Gundam. The damage caused it to submerge. Sai lowered and saw the Gundam rise from the water. It shot a wave of fire at Sai and he went through it. Sai dodged its dragon claw and flew up it. The Infinity Gundam fired its beam at Sai and it missed. "You're just damaging yourself pal!!!" Sai yelled. He was enraged and closed in on its core. The Infinity Gundam fired its Vulcan Cannons at Sai and they wouldn't work. Sai held out his fist and went at top speed through the Gundam. It blew up and Sai turned around. A dragon claw shot out of the water and bit Sai. It clenched its jaw and Sai tried to keep it open.

The Infinity Gundam made another copy and then a third one rose from the water. It fired its beam at Sai and damaged him. The one that was holding him used its flamethrower. Sai was maintaining Super Mode and some of his armor started to melt. The temperature began to rise and the alarm went off. Sai was pulled under and lasers shot out from the water. The Final Hope pulled away and there was a huge explosion underwater. Sai flew above the surface carrying the core of the Infinity Gundam Clone. He crushed it and the remaining clone went under water. The battle went underwater and the density was lowering. They continued to lower and the Infinity Gundam attached to an underwater rocket. Sai went in and was hit with the Gargantuan Fist. He lost Super Mode and shot to the surface. The Infinity Gundam went into space and they opened fire. No shots hit and it left sight. "Sai!" Rion yelled. The cockpit was almost crushed and Sai was out again. They took him in and Mitsume rubbed his head. "You've done a lot Sai. I'm amazed that you're more powerful than I expected. Sleep well…" Mitsume said. She walked to the deck and the tried to fix what they could on the bridge. The Final Hope had completed its mission and they saluted the remains of the Neo Malachi. "We must remember the duties this ship has done 100 years ago. If that girl Lori never got on board, we wouldn't be here." Commander Zoë said. They left the ship on the ground and went into space.

Sai was in the land of the New-type spirits. "Welcome back Sai. It is true that you are now a New-type." The spirit said. It hovered over Sai and he sat down. "I believe it now, but what about Operation Final Hope? How do I restore Earth?" Sai asked. "The time of Judgment is here. There are two decisions in this lifetime. If the Shadowa win, Earth is destroyed and the evil destroys everything in the Universe. The Creatures beyond the galaxy can't stop the Evil." The spirit replied. Sai got up and began to float. "Now there are other creatures beyond the universe?" Sai asked. "Exactly… But there is a second ending. The Red Wings win, the Gundam and New-type die and all humans survive. The Evil is gone forever and the sun comes up again. Then, we repeat another history of wars with whatever comes our way. Then once the evil is gone, you may see her again." The spirit replied.

Sai thought and he thought of the Infinity Gundam. "I'm going to die?" Sai asked. The spirit waved farewell and Sai woke up. Commander Zoë received a brief about the colony going to crash and both armies sent every last thing they had to the battlefield. Commander Zoë sent a recon squad to General Weaver's ship. They held up the ship and sent the word out. "You Red Wings have got to be the most stupid soldiers ever! You can't kill me… I have the greatest weapon on my side!" General weaver said. A claw shot out and destroyed a Dodompa II. The other squads were hit with beams and the Plasma Cannons. The Infinity Gundam had reached the 4th level and the Shadowa tipped the odds in there favor. Commander Zoë got into a Dodompa II and wanted to battle with his men once more. Sai came to the front line and an entire army of Dodompa I and II's were ready. "Red Wings, prepare yourself! For the past 20 years, we have dealt with the Shadowa and the baron earth. It has shed us bad days, and good days. We have battled the Shadowa and we are still here!!! They cannot take away what the AEUG have built for us. We will let them know that we are not considered rebels, but now a different peace together. We will no longer be known as the skeet's, or Red Wings!

Now we do not have to live in fear, we aren't afraid of the path that lies ahead of us! We will not die in a horrible battle. Earth will prosper! Let everybody know that we are the Neo AEUG!!! AND WE WILL NOT FAIL!!!" Commander Zoë yelled. They all cheered in rejoice and Glenn wiped a tear from his eye. He saluted Commander Zoë and Sai had faith. They assembled and looked at the oncoming fleet of Mobile suits. Sai and a squad went in. Admiral vixen stood on top of a ship and brought in a squad. The 2 armies were about to collide and decide the end of this war…

-----------------------------------&

Yes, this story is coming to a close. Prepare for the Final 2 chapters of part 3 in the GC Trilogy… I know that part 1 and 2 haven't come out yet, but after the Final 2 chapters, Part 1 of the Trilogy will come out. So now you will know how it all began. Keep on the lookout for the last two chapters.


	7. The Fight for Tommorow

Bullets hurled through the air and hit Mobile Suits. Sai flew in and shot down 3 coming at him. He was tackled and an Infernus pushed him away. The Infernus was blown up and Sai prayed for his father's help. Glenn fired into a squad and a huge beam shot their way. They all dodged and Mobile Suits from both sides were shot down. There were over 20 enemy battleships. The Final Hope fired at targets and was under attack. Admiral Vixen flew in towards the Final Hope and dispatched a squad towards it. He flew off and stabbed a Dodompa II. It's Nuclear reactor become viral and Admiral Vixen kicked it into a squad. The entire squad blew up and the battle raged on. Sai deployed his wings and fired missiles into the enemy squadron. 3 suits were taken down and Rion flew inbound. He didn't want to fire his multi- laser attack due to his own team being in the way. LT Walker and Sgt Grizzly fired at everything that came their way. "There are over 350 remaining Dopp Mobile Suits!!! Somebody get back to the Final Hope now!!!" Mitsume yelled. The Dopp squadron ripped open the Final Hope and got access inside. Mitsume abandoned her post and LT Walker started firing at the Squad.  
  
Sai flew through a few squads and turned back. Alan blasted away a Dopp II and James cut one in half. A few distress calls went off and they were near the colony. "This is unit 3-17, my squad is down and we need some assistance!" the soldier yelled. "Ok team, this is our chance to save some people!" James said. He and his 4 brothers flew into the battleships and went up the deck. Glenn hit the ground and Scott blew away the bridge to a ship. "We got one!!! Delta Squadron, give us some cover!" Scott yelled. Sai was next to LT Walker and he grabbed a Dopp by the head. With the momentum, he threw it at another Dopp and forced the other Mobile Suits off the deck. "Sai, get out of here!" LT Walker cried. Mitsume and the rest of the crew stood on arms and pulled into evasive maneuvers. A battle ship aimed at them and fired. The beams missed and the battleships around them moved. The Shadowa fleet shifted and went for the battleships. Commander Zoë commanded everybody to give the Battleships cover. LT Walker and Sai fired at the incoming Mobile Suits. They fired onto LT Walker and she was hit. She fell back and Sai got in front of her. The bullets bounced off of him and they piled up on Sai.  
  
"LT Walker, hold on... AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Sai screamed as he boosted upwards. The Mobile Suits were carried off with him and he slashed at them. They were destroyed and Sai saw LT Walker's mobile suit on the ground. He flew down to her and the core had been hit. They opened up a video link and Sai saw a hole in her side. "Oh god! Hold on!" Sai said. LT Walker coughed up blood and she took her helmet off. "Go! Sai," LT Walker said before she broke out in tears, "I didn't want it to end this way! You're the only one who can save us now! After all this, thanks for just coming along with us!" Sai watched Mitsume and her crew take off in a pod. LT Walker stopped breathing and she closed her eyes. "LT WALKER!!!!!!" Sai screamed. Two beams shot in their direction and Sai flew off. The Final Hope was hit and it set off a chain reaction. The ship blew up and Sai flew as far away from the explosion. Commander Zoë fired at the oncoming mobile Suits and got his leg removed. A few Dodompa II's flew in and took out a Dopp Squad. "Are you ok sir?" the soldier asked. "Yes soldier, but now we need to keep these ships intact!" Commander Zoë said. They flew into the fleet of Dopps and took some out. Sai blasted away a few Infernus Mobile suits and saw the explosion clear around the Final Hope. They were sad to watch it go down now. Glenn took out another battle ship and it went up in flames. Commander Zoë fired blindly into the air and a squad of Infernus' came at him. They pulled out beam sabers and Commander Zoë looked into them. His mind thought back to the day he wanted to become a soldier. "Sabi, is it possible for me to become a Gundam pilot?" young Zoë asked. "Yes, I didn't think I would get this far. Just remember that being a hero doesn't always matter." Sabi replied. Sabi shook his hand and gave him a badge. Commander Zoë looked ahead and held the badge Sabi gave him. His mobile suit was destroyed and the Neo AEUG was taking serious damage. Sai and Rion met up with Glenn and his brothers. "Come on, we need to get to that colony!" Sai yelled. Glenn was hit and he fired at the oncoming squad. Sai did a flip to get around them and was slashed in the wing. They took out the remaining ships and the battle continued. Sgt Grizzly went in and fired at everything in the way. "I'm out!" Sgt Grizzly yelled.  
  
He pulled out his two Particle sabers and charged energy into them. With a boost of speed, he plowed through a barricade of Mobile Suits. His squad was out and the battle was nowhere near finished. Sai was close to the colony and a squadron of Mobile Suits was already there. "Take evasive maneuvers!" Rion yelled. Glenn saw the injured soldiers drifting around and they went to rescue them. The soldiers were killed and Sai slashed an Infernus in half. Alan grabbed one and drove it into the colony. Rion took a few hits and flew over the colony. Scott went up to a panel and tried to gain access to the inside of the colony. John fired and the colony door opened. "Get in!" Sai yelled. He kicked an Infernus back and slashed the last two. Rion moved over the colony and was receiving fire. Alanbee flew down and they went lengthwise along the edge of the colony. "Rion, it's coming to an end." Alanbee said. Rion flew around the pillars and looked head. "Alanbee, you may be crazy... But I want you to know I love you. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you." Rion said. Alanbee was struck and she aimed at him. Rion moved to the left and she opened fire. He pointed a funnel at her and opened fire. Alanbee moved above it and more shots came at her. They were low and Rion slowed down. He barely dodged a pillar.  
  
Alanbee followed closely and they made a huge 180-degree turn. Alanbee opened fire and hit Rion's wing. He kept going and Alanbee continued to chase him. Glenn and John were going down the tunnel to the colony control device and were miles away from it. Glenn tapped into the Dodompa III's controls and saw a Super Mode system. He cut through wall and they were moving as fast as possible. Glenn remained in Super Mode while making shortcuts. Sgt Grizzly chewed his tobacco while slashing Mobile Suits. There was a giant barge and he went in. The soldiers were shocked and he wiped them out. A Dopp tried to slash him and he blocked it. He cut it in two and caused a giant explosion. With luck, he was able to escape the blast. The ship was weakened and he found the reactor. The soldiers outside saw him break out and the ship blew up. 13 Battleships were left and only one Neo AEUG battleship was left. It was the Icarus, but it was still trying to keep together. Half of the Mobile Suits on each side were down and the Icarus broke through the blockade. Sgt Grizzly entered the ship and got a reload. 12 Mobile Suits along with Sgt Grizzly got on the deck and fired at every Mobile Suit that threatened the ship. A Dodompa II flew above a battleship and it went on a suicide strike into it. The ship went into earth's atmosphere and blew up. The Colony was 2 hours away from earth. Glenn kept going in and he saw a sign leading to the emergency control room. "That's it!" Glenn exclaimed. They went in and Rion did a U-turn. He went over Alanbee and fired at her rudders. "SHIT!!!" Alanbee yelled. She lost altitude and the ship was ripped in two by a pillar. Rion flew under her and made a clear landing. Both ships were out and Rion got her on board of his. Alanbee pulled her gun out and Rion held it to the side. She fired and blew a hole in his shoulder. Rion held her down and Alanbee started to cry. "I'm sorry." Rion said. His hit the panel and Alanbee helped him up. "What have I done?" Alanbee asked. She recalled back to when they were together and held Rion up right. The ship was stranded and she called for help. Rion tried to grab the emergency Super Mode controls. "Super Mode..." Rion said. He was half conscious and Alanbee gasped. She looked down and Rion grabbed one of her tits. "Pervert!" Alanbee said as she pushed him back. Rion tried to grab the controls and Alanbee started them.  
  
The ship moved and it had a power failure. It put a pipe into the colony and started draining energy. A bright light shined in front of the colony and Sai entered the colony. He walked inside and jumped onto a building after seeing something pop up on radar. Admiral Vixen was on a bridge across town and the Tao Gundam was modified for space combat. "Sai, show me what your Gundam is capable of! IT ENDS HERE!" Admiral Vixen yelled. He entered Super Mode and Sai had no choice but to do the same. "Fine... But I would have thought that the destruction of the Infinity Gundam would be more important." Sai said as he entered super mode. They pulled out beam sabers and ran at each other. Admiral Vixen threw the first slash and Sai blocked it. The slash sent out a shockwave and cut the building in two. Sai pointed his Super Particle Rifle at him and Admiral Vixen left an After Image. Sai blasted it and Admiral Vixen fired his missiles at Sai. They missed and Sai fired his Angel Feathers at Admiral Vixen. They put him against the ground and Admiral Vixen fired his Golden Spears. One struck Sai and ripped apart the ground around him. The others tore holes in the ground and Sai was losing control.  
  
Admiral Vixen got up and Sai fired his Super Particle Rifle at him. It sailed at Admiral Vixen and he pulled up an energy barrier. The beam shot back in huge proportion and ripped a hole into the city. Sparkles shot out of them and were sucked into space. Sai charged again and they went towards a lake. Sai went to stab Admiral Vixen and he moved. His saber got stuck in a bridge and Admiral Vixen slashed the back of the Gundam Angel open. They continued fighting and splashed into the lake. The water boiled and Admiral Vixen looked into the center of the lake. The Infinity Gundam rose out of it and General Weaver was speaking for its voice. "We are Infinity Gundam, we are many." General weaver said. "You've been in control of this monster the whole time?" Admiral Vixen asked. "No... This creature became one of our worst enemies when it was born. After Earth was nuked and we destroyed it's predecessor, I built a new one. Now I am what you see me as now." General Weaver said. A claw shot out of it and hit the Tao Gundam. Admiral Vixen was losing power and his Super Mode power was drained. Sai cut the claw off and charged up all of his power into his fist. "So many people were sacrificed!!!" Sai yelled as he did an uppercut on the Infinity Gundam. The Infinity Gundam backed up and Admiral Vixen fell out of the cockpit. He was dead and Sai went back down. "You took away my family, my friends, and my home!!!" Sai yelled. He pulled back and the Infinity Gundam held up his claw. "I want it back! Give it all back! Give me back Angelo you Son of a Bitch!" Sai yelled as he tore apart the core to the Infinity Gundam. The Infinity Gundam lost it's power and melted into a pile of black sludge. Sai looked back at Admiral Vixen and held his body in his hand. The Super mode energy shined and he became confused. Admiral Vixen gasped and was brought back. "This is the power of the Gundam Angel!" Sai said. He put Admiral Vixen down and barely had any power left. Admiral Vixen got up and started breathing. "I'm alive!" Admiral Vixen yelled. He was glad and Sai wiped a tear from his eye. "I hope this saved earth." Sai said. The battle raged on outside and the Icarus was still standing. The Shadowa had 4 battleships left. Sgt Grizzly fired and went back in to reload.  
  
"How are we doing?" Sgt Grizzly asked. "I just got onto the radar and the Shadowa still have us outnumbered!" Mitsume said. Sgt Grizzly reloaded his guns and they all were ready. Mitsume got the guns online and disabled all of the enemy weapons. They opened fire in a massive assault and wiped out most of the Shadowa army. 2 battleships were left and the battle continued. Only 30 Mobile Suits were left on each side and Sgt Grizzly felt a gravitational pull. "Oh shit, were too late!" Sgt Grizzly yelled. They pulled away and the colony was only half an hour away until the colony was in earth's gravitational pull. They stood off and were low on ammo. "This is it, this battle should end here!" the Shadowa XO yelled. A soldier behind him blasted his head off and dropped the gun. "If you wish to kill me, do so. I believe that nothing will be accomplished at the end of this war. I surrender." The soldier said. All the soldiers in the room dropped their guns and the battle outside came to a halt. No shots were fired and the Shadowa joined the Neo AEUG. They turned and all ships docked with each other. "The colony still can be stopped. We need to activate the controls to it and shift its course away from earth." The soldier said. Sgt Grizzly gave them all cigarettes and they had to work fast.  
  
Glenn opened the door to the control room and they got in. A cocoon formed around them and the Infinity Gundam was transforming. It's armor weakened and they were inside of its cocoon. "It's blocking the switch to the Controls." James said. They all got ready and opened fire on it. The Infinity Gundam was getting hit and it launched balls of protoplasm at them. Alan was hit in the arm and it was stuck. The entire room started to melt and Glenn fired at it. The Gundam continued to regenerate at a quick rate. "I'm sorry guy's... But in this situation you have to wonder what matters more." Glenn said. He charged up his Super Mode and they were scared. "Don't do it Glenn!" James yelled. James ran towards him and Glenn flew into the Infinity Gundam. It glowed gold and blew up. Its sludge body was sucked out and the room depressurized. It was safe and Glenn was killed. The Infinity Gundam was gone and it shot into the atmosphere. John went to the controls and it shifted course. There was a tug and the colony was sent off course and towards Earth. "What is this?" John asked. 


	8. We will see the sun again

The colony shifted and a cocoon was at the head of it. It hatched and the Infinity Gundam reached level 5. "It was a failure?" Sgt Grizzly asked. John and James flew out of the air lock and they left. The Infinity Gundam looked like a metal incarnation of Satan with its horns and dark surface. It's two Plasma Cannons grew out of it's back and the colony was part of it's body now. "All humans kneel before your Masters." General Weaver said. He held up his Gargantuan fist and it started to glow. He fired at the Icarus and a Plasma shot was heading it's way. The ships were evacuated and Mitsume tried to get away. The explosion caught up to her and the three ships were destroyed. "Sai, please save us!" Mitsume cried. Sai heard her voice and looked around. Sgt Grizzly and his platoon fired at the Infinity Gundam. "You're attempts to stop me will prove useless at the end!!!" General Weaver yelled. He fired at them and Sgt Grizzly was hit with a Plasma shell. "Damn it Sai, you better get off your ass and save tomorrow! I just hoped..." Sgt Grizzly said before the plasma shot entered his cockpit. All of the soldiers around him were hit. 14 Minutes were left until the colony entered Earth's gravitational pull. Sai heard a loud crashing noise and smoke billowed into the city. He frowned and looked ahead.  
  
Admiral Vixen looked ahead and put his head down. "There's not much time left... We've barely have enough energy for a Super Mode transformation and the colony is heading for the earth. Wait, we need energy! Sai look around!" Admiral Vixen said. Sai looked around and saw the lights in the colony were still on. He activated his Mobile suit and a pipe from his beam saber shot into the ground. "Now refueling." The CPU said. Admiral Vixen did the same and they started to gain energy from the colony. 3 Minutes were left and the Infinity Gundam was near Earth. Sai and Admiral Vixen busted out of the colony and they entered Super Mode "Give up! Your powers have no more effect against us! We are Infinity Gundam! Super mode is just minutes away!" General Weaver said. He had 3 claws that kept him and the large part of the colony together. "Sai, if you and Vixen can remove the claws, we can have a chance to get this thing away from Earth!" James exclaimed. Sai charged ahead and beams shot at him. He moved around them and The Infinity Gundam fired it's Vulcan shots. It fired a plasma shell at him and Sai went over it. Admiral Vixen followed on the other side and Sai shot off it's first set of claws.  
  
General Weaver gasped in pain and his body covered up with protoplasm. Admiral Vixen was hit with a beam and he spun through the air. He went towards the Infinity Gundam and cut it's claws off. Rion got control of his ship and they flew away from the colony. Sai slashed off the last claw and John moved in. His 3 surviving brothers and the rest of the Mobile Suits began to push the colony upward. The Infinity Gundam separated from the large and of the colony and the tip stayed on it. "PUSH!" James yelled. The soldiers pushed and they got on top of it and started to pull. The colony started to turn and Sai slashed the infinity Gundam. Admiral Vixen did the same and they forced it back. The Gundam rammed Vixen and Sai was hit in the process. "Fools!!! We are unstoppable!" General Weaver yelled. The colony was pulling away from Earth and the soldiers pushing were caught in earth's gravitational pull. "HELP US!" The soldier screamed. Scott tried to move and the wires snapped. The colony moved ahead of them and they were all burnt away. Sai slashed open the Infinity Gundam and his arm was slashed away by the kill Saber. Admiral Vixen went towards him and the Infinity Gundam slashed the Tao Gundam's core open. Sai looked at him and Admiral Vixen lost power he shot into the atmosphere and his Super mode energy shot across the surface. "THIS IS MY WORLD!!!" General Weaver yelled. Sai saw Rion coming his way and Rion remembered that he had two fusion cannons on his back. The Gundam Angel connected with him and they plundered into the atmosphere. The Zero Destroyer entered Super Mode and Sai did the same. Rion and Alanbee pointed the two fusion cannons at the Infinity Gundam. He charged up and General Weaver screamed in pain. Sai looked into the eyes of the Gundam and saw Angelo pop up in his head real quick. It was back when they first kissed and he focused ahead. The fusion cannons erupted and the Infinity Gundam fired back. It was vaporized and the Gundam Angel was ripped apart. Rion separated and flew away from Earth. General Weaver and the Infinity Gundam screamed and they died. Sai looked ahead and saw the red flames from the atmosphere.  
  
"Angelo? Did I do it? Where are you?" Sai asked. The Gundam Angel shot its Super mode Energy all over the planet and the round cockpit shot off. It burnt away and a golden light swept through everything. A soldier in the Shadowa was still alive and he looked into it. "What is this light?" he asked. The light returned and earth was blue again. The water was clean, the radiation was gone, and everybody was still there. Mitsume was alive and she got up. They were on Earth and Sgt Grizzly held his head. "I'm so hung over!" Sgt grizzly said. Angelo was on the ground and she got up. Mitsume had a tear in her eye and she hugged Angelo. "Sai did it!" Angelo said. "Admiral Vixen must have helped him. Where is he?" Mitsume asked. "He's out there... Sai..." Angelo said. Glenn got up and he smiled. His 4 brothers hugged him and they looked at the clean earth. LT Walker stood up and Commander Zoë was glad to be alive. Admiral Vixen was miles away and he looked at the damaged cockpit. "Sai, if you're out there, thanks..." Admiral Vixen said as he put his head down.  
  
Alanbee and Rion looked around and helped Professor Bronx out of a pile of rubble. Angelo had been growing a gut and Mitsume smiled. "Your pregnant!" Mitsume said. "It's Sai's child!" Angelo said. A man in a black trench coat walked towards them. It was the spirit of the new-types in human form. "Well, it turns out Sai could do it after all!" the spirit said. Angelo looked at him and he walked off. "Will we ever see Sai again?" Angelo asked. Golden lights from the Super mode energy shined on the planet and the spirit looked back. "Maybe... Just maybe..." the spirit said as he faded away. The lights covered and Angelo smiled. Sai lived among them, but now everything was back. The war was over...  
  
The End  
  
Well, this ends part 3 of the trilogy. Look for part 1 coming out soon. It's called- "War: GC 89". I hope you liked Gundam Hope.  
  
End Song  
  
"Wayward Sun"  
by  
Kansas  
  
Carry on my wayward Sun-  
  
They'll be piece when you are done. Lay you're weary head to rest Don't you cry no more  
  
(Instrumentals)  
  
Once I rose above the noise and confusion Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion I was soaring ever higher- But I flew too high... Though my eyes could see I still was a blind man Though my mind can think I still was a mad man I hear the voices when I'm dreaming I can hear then say---  
  
Carry on my wayward Sun-  
  
They'll be piece when you are done. Lay you're weary head to rest Don't you cry no more  
  
(Instrumentals)  
  
Masquerading as a man with a reason My charade is thee event of the season And If I claimed to be a wise, but- It surely means that I don't know On the storm I see a new waving motion Tossed about I'm like a ship on the ocean I set a course for winds of fortune- But I hear the voices say...  
  
Carry on my wayward Sun-  
  
They'll be piece when you are done. Lay you're weary head to rest Don't you cry no more  
  
NO!  
  
(Instrumentals) Carry on- You will always remember! Carry on- Like to ease with the splendor! Now your life is no longer empty Surely heaven waits for you!  
  
Carry on my wayward Sun-  
  
They'll be piece when you are done. Lay you're weary head to rest- Don't you cry- Don't you cry no more!!!  
  
(Closing instrumentals) 


End file.
